Snuggles?
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dean always did say he wanted to hunt and kill snuggles. But now they have a problem... Snuggles cant be killed. Will the Winchesters kill or be killed? WARNING!Death fic!Please R
1. can it be?

Snuggles gone bad!

Sam and Dean were driving to Abilene, Texas only this time Sam was driving. Dean reached over to put in a tape of Led Zeppelin in when Sam smacked his hand.

"Hey what the hell?"

"No music. You always said driver picks the music, and I'm driving. So no music."

Dean gave him a nasty look and punched Sam's arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's my car for one. And second it's my car and music. So that means I get to do whatever I want." He said with a cocky grin.

"Says who?"

"Me. And I'm older so I'm always right." He bent over and put the tape in and turned it all the way up.

"Dean?!"

Dean started to sing. And Sam pulled up to a diner killed the engine and got out. Dean got out and started to followed Sam. When he saw a yellowy looking thing go into an ally near by in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Sam, come here." Sam was already in the diner and didn't hear him so he went over to the alley by himself. He peeked around the corner but all he saw was a gray cat.

Dean walked over to a trash can and looked behind it. "Nothing? But I know saw something."

The next thing he knew he was jumped from behind. "Get off." Dean ran his back against a wall and the thing let go and fell to ground.

Dean turned around and was shocked at what he found.

There on the ground was a small teddy bear. "I don't believe it." The teddy jumped at his chest and Dean side stepped it. The bear landed in a puddle of water. He tried again and hit Dean in the face and scratched his cheek.

Dean grabbed a hold of the swishy teddy and pulled. It came off but it looked at him and smiled.

"Holy shi..." Before he could finish the bear leaned in and bit him on his collarbone. Dean threw it at a nearby wall and it fell to the floor with a squeak. Dean put his hand over his collarbone and it came back stained with blood.

It got up and gave Dean a bloody smile his teeth sharp with points on the ends. It put its paws up and his nails had claws like a cat but bigger and sharper.

The teddy leaped for Dean again but before it landed on him a shot rang out.

The teddy bear fell on the ground with a hole in it's side. The cotton hanging out of one side. Dean looked over and Sam had his gun aimed at the bear.

"God Sam what took you so long?"

"I was eating."

The bear got up from where it was laying and looked at the two. "Aww you ruined my fun." Then it ran away wet, dirty, and squeaking.

"What was that Dean?"

"It looked like the Snuggle bear." He looked at Sam and a smile crept upon his face. "See told you that bear was evil. Now let's go hunt that bitch down. God I've been waiting to kill that thing since I saw it on TV."

The two of them walked back over to the dinner and ate. Sam did research on it and Dean ate happy and excited.

AN- Well let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. snuggles's find buddy

After they ate they went to a motel and Sam jumped on the computer. Dean was digging in his duffle bag for a clean set of clothes.

"What are you doing Sammy?"

Sam just kept tapping and looking at the screen.

"Sam!" Sam looked at him for a brief second. "I said…" He was suddenly cut off.

"I know what you said. I'm just looking for information on this Snuggles. And the only thing I found out was that it was made in 1983. And this guy Kermit Love created it. So now I'm looking up newspapers to see if anyone else has see the bear."

Dean grabbed his clean clothes and went in the bathroom. But before he got the door closed he heard his brother shout at him.

"Don't use all the hot water up!"

Dean smiled cause that's exactly what he was going to do. An hour later Dean came out and Sam was on the bed asleep. Dean went over there and tapped at Sam's foot. "Sam you hungry?"

Sam opened his eyes half way. "Unn yeah. Why? You ganna feed me?" He said with a big whole smile.

"No smart ass. Are you coming?" He grabbed his keys and went out the door not waiting for an answer.

Sam got up and grabbed his jacket and followed after Dean. They got in and found a small little diner.

They sat down and ordered. Dean looked at Sam remembering that he was reading on his laptop.

"Hey Sam what did you find out while I was in the shower?"

"Umm..nothing really but about three people said they saw a teddy. But it never attacked anyone just you."

"Ok after we eat lets go find that little bitch."

--

Later that night Sam and Dean split up and each took an ally.

Dean was looking down a ally on Mason street. He was looking behind trash cans and in then too. Then he saw a big thing running from one side of the ally into another ally.

He walked over there gun drawn and back up against the wall as he walked. He come up upon the other ally and jumped out aiming his gun. He saw nothing but heard a nose coming from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a big thing.

It grabbed his gun and threw it in a trash can and said. "There's no need for harm. Now give me a BIG HUG!!"

"Ahhh!" Dean kicked out as the thing grabbed him. "Let me go!"

"Now let's sing a song!" The thing was about to start singing when Dean stabbed it in the chest with his knife. The big thing let go and Dean ran as fast as his legs would let him. Soon he was out of the ally.

"Now I better go find Sam he'll never believe what the hell just attacked me." Then he remembered that thing threw his gun away. So he ran to his car to get another one. Then he would go after Sam.

--

Sam was walking down another allyway was the third one he went down. And the only thing he found was a cat that took a swing at his face. Then in the corner of his eye he saw something lunge at him and a shiny thing. He tried to get out of the way but felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He looked at his attacker and it was a man he was dressed a ragged. "Give me your money. Now!"

Sam just looked at the man. "No." He grabbed his arm and felt something sticking out of it. He grabbed it and pulled t out slowly.

"If you don't give me your money I'll kill you." The man said calmly.

Sam pulled out his gun and aimed it at the mans head. "If I were you I'd leave."

The man then whistled and about six men come out of their hiding place. They all stood next to the man.

"Now pretty boy I suggest you lisson to me and put that gun away. You cant shoot all of us. Cause one of us will grab you first."

Then a shot rang out. "But together we sure can!"

Then the homeless men looked over at him. "And who are you?"

"None of your business! Now get away from him." Dean started over to them.

"We aren't going anywhere. Are we boys?" He turned around and found his friends were gone.

Dean smiled. "Looks like your all by yourself."

The man then took off running. And Dean looked at his brother and nodes he was holding his arm. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing."

Dean took out his flash light and saw the blood on Sam's hand. "If it's nothing? What that?"

"That guy stuck me with that." He pointed to the ground. And Dean picked it up.

"A letter opener? Come on lets get back to the car."

Sam nodded and they started to head back towards the car. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find anything other than those men?"

"Only a cat. Why did you?"

"Yeah just one small thing." Dean looked embarrassed.

"Like what? Dean tell me. Was it Snuggles?"

"No, much bigger that Snuggles."

Sam hit Dean on the arm. "Come on Dean tell me!" Sam yelled cause he was getting frustrated that Dean was not telling him.

"You're going to laugh."

"No I wont. Now tell me."

"It was Barney!"

Sam looked at Dean thinking he was joking. "Are you serious?"

"Yes it was the big purple dinosaur."

"Dean how do you know what it looks like?"

"Cause you watched it when you were little. And you made me watch it with you!"

"How did it make you do anything? You where bigger that me."

Dean just stared at him and then they both heard a giant giggle. Then singing. "I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME. WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY!"

Dean covered his ears. "Hey Sammy you want to sing along with it?"

"No Dean, Do you?" Sam said as he grabbed his gun.

Dean then saw the big purple dinosaur. "Sam, over there."

"I see it."

"WITH A GREAT BIG HUG FROM ME TO YOU!" The dinosaur jumped at them grabbed them and gave them a big hug. "I LOVE YOU TOO! Now it story time! And more HUGS!!"

Sam put his gun on the dinosaurs tummy and fired twice. Barney then threw his into the brick wall. Sam smacked the wall all out and fell to the ground with a heap.

"Sam!" Dean took his gun and shot it in the nose. Barney dropped him and yelled out.

"Owwie! There no need for violence. Just love! Now gimmie a HUG!!" He bent over to grab Dean when out of nowhere a small teddy bear jumped on Barney.

Barney cried out in pain as the Snuggle bear clawed at him and bite every thing he could get to. "Ahhh! HELP ME!!"

Dean got up and ran over to Sam and helped him up. "Come on Sam. Whole those two are fighting lets get out of here. They both ran to the car and got in and drove to the hotel.

A/N: Just so you all know, I don't watch Barney, just thought it would be a funny idea to use him in the story.


	3. He stole Dean!

They finally got to the Motel and Sam turned the TV on.

"Sam, Are you looking for porn? I think I saw a listing for midget clowns doing cheerleaders." Dean said giving Sam a hard look, then sat down on his bed. Looking at the overly bright wallpaper with circles of various colors over a grey background. Glancing down at the bed and saw the Disney charactors of the little mermaid. Sam's bedspread was Cinderella. The curtains were pink with lobsters on it. Dean stood up and wanted to leave, this was one horrid room.

"No smart ass. I wanna see if there's anything about the bear." He flipped through the channels and finally found the News channel. "What is wrong Dean?"

"Have you looked at this room? Man, even our beds." Dean pulled back the spread and saw the sheets. Sheets with naked girls. "Wow, now that is my kind of sheets. What kind do you have Sam?"

Sam pulled his spread back… "Superman! Hey I like this." He began to put the spread back. "Wow now there was a fight to stay for. But then again he probably woulda come for us next."

Dean started to chuckle. "Barney. That's a good one. I should call Bobby and see if he would know anything on Snuggles."

"He would think we were drunk." Sam laid down on top of Cinderella and started to fall asleep.

Dean walked over to his bed, pulling the spread off, so he could sit on the sheets. He decided to relax and watched the TV. Soon he was also asleep.

The next day Sam woke to the sound of scraping. Stretching, he got up and scratched his stomach. Then looked over at Dean and saw him sitting at the small table sharpening his favorite knife. "Anything on the TV?"

"Took you long enough to wake up. And yes! You missed it, they were showing Barney on the ground. And his limbs were all over the place. Bloody mess. That Snuggles did a number on him." He lost track of what he was doing and cut the top of his hand. "Ahh. Damit. Look what you made me do." A streak of blood welled up.

"Me? You're the one who was playing with the knife."

"Yes. But if you wouldn't have asked about the TV then I would be ok." He went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam heard that scraping sound again, as he pulled on his pants. He and wondered over to the window, pulled back the curtains and saw lines on the glass. The lines were filled with blood. "Dean! Come here!"

"I'm busy!"

Sam walked to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Now Dean! You have to see this."

The door opened and Dean was giving him a dirty look. "See what?"

Sam walked over to the window and grabbed the curtains and took them off. "See."

They looked at it and Dean thought it strange. "You're next? What the hell. He's next not us."

"What? Who's next?"

"Snuggles." Dean said with a smile. "Come on let go play in the ally's." He went over to his bed and grabbed his stuff and noticed something was missing. "Where's my gun?"

"Don't know maybe you left it in the car?" Dean gave him the look. "Ok. But it possible. Want me to go look?"

"No. Snuggles might get you." Dean growled.

"What the hell Dean? I'm not five any more." Sam looked at the window and back at Dean. "And I'm bigger than you."

"So? I'm older so I'm always right. So there. And you're not bigger that me." He said with a sick smile. Dean stood up to his full height.

"Dean? You're nasty. I mean I'm taller."

"Your not taller. You're a Sasquatch, and went to Sasquatch school."

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Will you shut up and look for your gun?"

Dean dug in the covers and found nothing but a bra. "Hehe. This yours?" Then he looked under the bed nothing but dust bunnies. He emptied his bag, still not there. "I cant find it Sam." He grabbed at Sam's, who pulled it away.

" I don't have it. I told you to look in the car."

"Fine bossy." He put his stuff back in his bag and they both left for the car. Dean patted his car as he came up to it. Moving over to the drivers door he opened the door and found his gun on the seat. "I didn't leave it here."

"Maybe you did and just forgot." Sam said as he got in the car.

"Dude, I never forget anything."

They got in and drove off. Dean arrived at a parking lot and they got out. "Ok there's a few alleys that way and a few this way. You take those and I'll take them. We meet right here in an hour."

"Ok. Watch your back for Barney."

"Shut up dude."

Sam grabbed his gun from the back seat and ran across the street and down the first ally.

Dean walked over to one and right away saw a yellow thing run across the ally. Dean took off after it and ran over to where there was a fence. There about a foot maybe a foot and a half stood Snuggles.

Dean raised his gun. "Found you. I got you now."

"No I got you."

Dean looked at the teddy in confusion he fired his gun but the only thing it did was click. "Holly shi…"

"Told you I had you. Now you're mine for display." Snuggles hand came out from behind his back.

Dean saw it and smiled. "A bat? You gotta be kidding. It's like three inches."

Snuggles jumped at Deans head and hit him with full force in the head. Dean crumbed to the ground.

"Look who's got who? Stupid man." Snuggles grabbed Deans leg and started to drag him down the ally.

--

Sam was already looking down the fifth ally and found nothing. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to go meet Dean. He ran out of the ally and to the car.

He looked watch. "Come on Dean. Where are you." He started to get worried cause he was already and here in a half late.

"That it. I'm come after you. Knowing your luck you've gotten abducted by Big Bird of something."

He ran over to the first ally he saw and at the end he saw a fence. He looked around and saw nothing so he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell.

He scrolled down the list and found Dean's number and pushed talk. It ran once on his end and then he heard Deans ring tone and it was loud. "Dean!?"

He looked over at the wall and saw Deans phone laying there. He walked over there and picked it up and there was blood on the ground.

"O my God. Dean got kidnapped by that damn bear."

He grabbed his phone and dialed Bobby's number. "Hello?"

"Bobby. I need your help."

"What do you need kid?"

"Umm..Dean's been kidnapped by Snuggles."

"Sam are you drunk?"

"No! Bobby I'm not kidding."

"Sam call me when your sober or when you start making since." With that Bobby hung up.

"Dam it!" Sam took off running to the car. "I need some more stuff. Dean you idiot how the hell did you get caught buy such a small thing?"

**A-N Well what do you people think? Is it good? Review or Dean dies!! Snuggles will rip him a part! HEHE! Im so evil!  
**


	4. Making things soft

Sam made it to the car and opened the trunk and grabbed a bag. He grabbed some holy water hoping that would work and a shotgun with some extra shots.

Along with one of those marked knives his dad gave him. He then took off back into the allie Dean was taken from. And hope to look for a clue to where he was taken.

He looked in every window he saw and found one door and found it was open. There was an upstairs and a downstairs. He took the upstairs.

--

Dean woke up to a big headache and he couldn't see. Dean figured it was a hankerchef and he also had something in his mouth. "Ehhh. Nan." He tried to get it out but the nasty taste stayed. Then he herd small footsteps.

"I see you're a wake. That's good now we can talk, and maybe even have some fun."

Then Dean felt small fuzzy things on his face and it took off the blindfold. He opened his eyes to see two eyes of Snuggles looking at him. "God. What do you want?"

"To have fun, and do my job." Snuggles said as he jumped off Deans' lap. He walked over to a small table with three small chairs and sat down.

"Yeah? And what's you're job?" Working on the bindings that held his hands together.

Snuggles gave him a nasty look. "I'm offended that you don't know what I do! I make things soft!" He said with such pride.

"I know that. I'm not that dumb. But what do you want from me?"

Snuggles reached under his table and pulled out a box that was blue. "To make you soft of course."

"I'm already soft. Want to cuddle." He said with a grin.

Snuggles looked at him for a second thinking then came up with his answer. "YES!"

"No!" Dean yelled as he saw Snuggles eyes go wide and a big smile.

Then he leaped for Dean and gave him a big old hug. Rubbed his head up and down Dean's arm and side like a cat. And squeezed Dean making squeaking sounds as he did.

Dean looked down at the small bear in shock. "I was just kidding!"

"I know, but I wasn't." He said, back to making more squeaking sounds.

"O God kill me now."

Snuggles let go and jumped off and ran over to his table and grabbed the box. "Now its fun time." He jumped on Dean and opened the box and pulled out two fabric softers.

"What the?"

"This will make you soft." He started to scrub Deans face with the two, one in each hand. He rubbed Dean's forehead where his cut was and Dean hissed. "See it's already working."

He stopped and ran his palm across Deans face and smiled. "See now you're soft. But not only are you soft, but you smell good too." Snuggles said so proudly, with a smile.

"You're one sick bear. And I was already soft and I always smell good." Dean said giving the tiny bear a nasty look.

Then Snuggles grabbed two more and started to do Dean's hair when they herd footsteps. "No ones suppose to be here."

Dean thought about it for a second and then figured it was most likely Sam.

"Do you think It's your brother?"

Dean just gave the bear a dirty look.

"Fine I'll go get him."

"You touch him, I'll kill you!"

"I just want to make him soft too." Snuggles jumped off and ran up the stairs.

Dean worked at his bindings and was almost loose. But his head hurt worse now that Snuggles rubbed his cut with that stuff. So his cut burned.

--

Sam was looking around and found nothing so he decided to look downstairs. But before he made it to the stairs he heard something behind him. He tightened his grip on his shotgun and turned around fast.

He looked at the floor and saw the tiny bear. "Where's Dean?"

"Downstairs."

Sam fired a shot but Snuggles dodged it and leaped for Sam. "Arrrr!"

Sam tried to dodge it but the bear had a wood stick and it collided with Sam's side.

And the next thing they both knew they were falling down the stairs. Snuggles fell over the side and down the other side of stairs with a squeak.

Sam rolled and his legs and arms smacked the walls and he kept hitting his head. He felt like it lasted forever down twenty-one stairs. He fell limp at the end of the stairs on his belly.

--

Dean heard a shot being fired and then banging. And a plop sound then nothing. "Sam?"

He didn't hear anything so he tried again. "Sam!? Snuggles?"

Dean tried even harder to get loose and the bonds gave way. He reached down to untie his feet.

He got up and ran to the stairs and found Snuggles laying on the dirty floor. He ran up the stairs and was half up when he saw a arm.

"Sam." He ran up the stairs to his brother….

A/N Well what do you think good bad? Plezz review I wanna know what you think. And thanks for reading.


	5. It gets crazy

-1AN Sorry it took me so long to update but I hade a lot to do. So hope you like this part.

Dean made it to his brother and saw a cut on his head that started to bleed. "Sammy? Come on buddy, wake up."

Dean rolled him over and started to run his hands up and down Sam's legs and arms for any break. Dean was glad when he found none that was obvious. Then he heard a moan.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam tried to get up and with Dean's help he did. "Come on let's get out of here."

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. "What about snuggle's? He's still here isn't he?"

"Yes he's downstairs. But we need to get you to a hospital and make sure you're ok."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about is taking me to the hospital? I'm fine. Really."

"Well if you keep rolling your eyes then one day they will pop out." Dean said with a half grin.

"No they won't" Sam replied as he smacked Dean on the arm.

"Yes sir. I know. Cause in school some boy rolled his eyes all the time. Then he came to school with bandages over his eyes. So ya see he lost them. I warned him too but he never listened till it was too late." Dean started to chuckle.

Sam's smile dropped. "Hey, Dean? Where's Snuggle's?"

Dean looked over and down the stairs and at the bottom there was no Snuggle's. "O crap. Let's get out of here." Dean said as he started to pull Sam to the door.

"What why?" Sam said pulling back.

Dean looked at Sam in the eyes. "He's gone that's why."

Dean reached the door and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't move. Then he tried to kick the door down but the door was too strong. Dean then took off running upstairs with Sam following.

"What are we looking for?"

"A window." Dean said looked at him like he was dumb.

They looked around and the room was dark but there were lamps on and a light over head. Then there was a loud thump and the boys tuned around.

There Snuggle's stood with Dean's shotgun aiming it at Dean.

Dean looked at him a gave a little chuckle. "What you gonna get me with salt? Well I'm not a ghost but give it your best shot." Dean said with a smile the whole time.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. Then a shot rang out and Dean moved then fell to the floor.

Dean watched as the salt came at him and he jumped out of the way but he felt burning in his arm and fell to the floor. "Ahhgg. Damn you stupid ugly bear!!"

Sam started running at Snuggle's with a knife he had in his back pocket. Snuggle's jumped and landed on Sam's head and started to beat him with Dean shotgun. Sam tried to shake him off but the hits kept coming.

Dean rolled his sleeve up and tried to get the rock salt out as best he could. Then he saw Sam struggling with Snuggle's on top of him.

Sam was on his knees with his arms over his head but then Snuggle's hit Sam on the butt. Sam's eyes widened. "Ahh you freak! Get off!" But then Snuggle's hit him in the mouth.

Dean saw Snuggle's hitting Sam and got mad and ran over to them. He picked up a wood that was about a foot long and aimed right at Snuggle's. He swiped out but just then Snuggle's jumped off and Sam's head came up. The wood colliding with Sam's head making him fall back wards. "Ahh."

Dean feeling guilty reached down to help him up. "Gosh Sam I'm so sorry. I was aiming at the…" Then Dean made a "Omph" sound and fell on his back then Snuggle's jumped over Sam and Dean landing a few feet away.

Sam sat up and Dean stood up and helped Sam up. They looked at Snuggle's and was amazed at what they saw.

There Snuggle's stood with a small toy light saber.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks then broke out into a laugh.

Snuggle's looked at them hate in his eyes. "How dare you make fun of me! I'll show you!!" He then pushed a button on the saber and it made a "Weemm" sound and started to glow.

Then he leaped in the air hitting Dean first with the red saber in the mouth then chest. Then he hit Sam hard in the side of his face. Both brothers grabbed their face and looked at the tiny bear. There were in big trouble.

Dean looked at Sam. "Now how the hell are we going to kill her?"

Snuggle's then hit Dean hard in the back of the head. Knocking him to the floor. "I. AM. A. BOY!! You dumb ass!"

Now his eyes were glowing red. Sam looked at Dean, wishing he would keep his mouth shut.

Dean started to get up when Snuggle's kicked him in the side. Dean hardly felt anything but Snuggle's made a squeak sound.

Sam then kicked Snuggle's making him fly in the air and land on a old dusty bed. Then he helped Dean up and Dean's mouth was bleeding.

Snuggle's looked at Sam and reached under the bed and pulled out a taser. "You'll pay for that."

Sam took off running with Dean behind him and they took off up the other stairs. To the second floor and they opened the first door they saw and got inside. The room was small and dark.

Then Dean hard Sam's voice. "I think we are in a closet."

"I think you're right." Dean pulled out his lighter and then the small room lit up. He tuned around and saw a few old clothes and they were dirty. Sam looked up and there were cobwebs all over the ceiling.

Then Dean got too close to one of the shirts and it caught on fire. Dean tried to blow it out but all that did was spread it and make the others burn. Then they opened the door and started to open and close it making air go in the closet. Then the fire was out and the hall was filled with smoke.

Then Dean heard a buzzing sound and turned to find Sam jerking. Then fall to the floor and he was about to lean down and see if he was ok when the bear jumped on his chest and started to bite him. "Ahhh!" He pulled at the bear and managed to get it off and he threw it down the stairs.

He ran over to Sam and bent down. "Sam! Get up this is no time for a nap."

Sam opened his eyes and Dean helped him up together they went into a old bed room. Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number and it rang.

"Hello?" A deep voice said.

"Bobby. It's Dean."

"Hey there son. Wha…" Dean cut him off.

"How can we kill a possessed bear?"

Bobby started to laugh. "You know Sam said the same thing and I didn't believe him. And now you?"

"Bobby I'm not kidding."

"I had a feeling you weren't so. I did some research. And I found that you have to burn the body. It is cotton right?"

"I guess."

"Ok then call me when you're done. I want to hear all about it."

"Ok. Bye." With that they both hung up."

Dean turned to face Sam. "Well Bobby said we have to burn him."

"What?! He believed you and not me? I knew he hated me."

Dean looked at him a saw that Sam was serous. "Bobby doesn't hate you."

"Does too."

Dean pulled out his lighter and looked around for something that could burn easily.

AN sorry for the wait but I had a lot to do. So thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for reading. Plezz review and let me know what you think. I will update like tomorrow or in two days. Thanks. PLEZZPLEZZ Review let me know what you think.


	6. The end of Sam and Dean!

**AN Well i got no reviews! And a lot of hits. So now i changed my mind on how this was going to end. So hope you like it. So if you dont like death dont read this!**

Dean found a old shirt to burn. And he looked at Sam and they left the room and out to the hall. Then Dean heard his brother yell and a thump.

He turned around and saw Sam being dragged down the hall and into a room. Dean ran as fast as he could but as he got close to the door it slammed in his face. "Sammy!"

Sam felt something grab his leg then be pulled out from under him and being dragged. Then he felt himself sliding down the hall towards a bedroom. Then he heard Dean yell his name out.

As he got in the room he felt the hold go away then he jumped up and ran to the door and tried the door knob but it was stuck. Then he felt something rip at his back. "Ahhhh!"

Snuggles then flipped Sam over and started to rip at his chest and face with his long nails. And each swap tarred deeper and deeper causing Sam to yell out.

Sam could fell his skin rip and tair and he thought about Dean and hope he woulten blame his self. Then Snuggles bite down on his neck and then pull on his flesh. "Ahhh! Dean!" Sam choked out as blood poured out of his mouth.

Sam felt his life slipping away when the door came crashing to the floor. And Dean appeared in the door way with a burning shirt. "Hey! Over here you fugley basterd!"

Snuggles looked up and leaped for Dean but Dean held up the shirt and it collided with Snuggles tummy.

Snuggles let out a squeaking scream. Snuggles ran off.

Dean looked down at Sam's bloody form and bent down. He checked Sam's neck for a pulse but all he found was a very faint one. "Sammy?" Dean said with a sob.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up into Dean's eyes. Dean's heart broke as he saw those puppy dog eyes Sam liked to give him.

"Dea…" Just then Sam choked up blood and Dean picked him up and started to carry him down stairs. He got him to the car and sat him in the passenger side when he looked down and Sam's eyes were open. But they were not moving so Dean cheeked for a pulse and found none.

"Sam?" Dean said in a low voice. Then he grabbed Sam and held him close and tight and started to cry.

After a minute or two he looked down and saw his shirt was covered in blood and looked down at Sam. And he thought of how much he wanted to die. And how he could not live with out his baby brother and how he would always feel the gilt that was in his heart. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I failed you. And I felled Dad." Tears ran down his face and onto Sam's face.

Then he herd a small giggle and he looked to the side out the window to see Snuggles looking at him with a gun pointed to his face. Then he looked at Sam then back at the tinny bear.

Dean looked at him deep in the eyes. "Just do it."

Snuggles just stared at him for a second before he pulled the trigger. And Dean's head jerked to one side as the bullet left the gun and plowed into and out Dean's head and out the window. His brains covering the drivers side window. Dean's head fell to his chest as Sam's dead body laid in Dean's arms and legs. Dean's blood falling on to Sam's favret jaket.

Snuggles looked at the mess he just made well Dean just made. Then jumped to the hard ground and looked to his left and smiled. "Well hunny. Now we can gat married. Cause now no one will hurt you or me. And ruin our perfect life."

Then Snuggles took the hand of another bear. She had pink hair and they walked off to the sun set and lived happily ever after.

Sam and Dean went to heaven and got to see each other again and Dean told Sam how much he was sorry. And they went and saw there mom and dad. And Sam got to see Jess again.

**AN Well i told you. If you're fingers arnt broken review. Or dont. **


End file.
